We And It's Meaning
by Aiiko Aiiyhumi
Summary: Fic sederhana sebagai kado ultah untuk sahabatku. menceritakan tentang indahnya persahabatan. dimana tidak harus ada kata-kata dalam menunjukan cintanya, karena sahabat itu berkomunikasi melalui hati, dengan bahasa kasih sayang. Friendship is Us.
1. Care, Understand, and Love

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto**

**We, and It's Meaning belongs to me**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, Friendship, Romance (just a little bit, maybe), Bad diction, etc. **

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note: Anyeooong… ^o^/ saya datang lagi dengan fic baru nihhh… *rusuh***

** Kali ini saya bawa fic ber-genre Friendship (yang mudah-mudahan kerasa yah). Gak seperti fic-fic saya yang sebelumnya yang kental dengan Romance (senyam-senyum sendiri) *apaa'an-abaikan* semoga fic ini bisa membuat kita merenungi betapa bahagianya memiliki sahabat, dan bisa membuat kita sadar tentang pengorbanan yang dilakukan sahabat kita, yang bahkan mungkin tanpa sepengetahuan kita.. (jadi ingat sahabat-sahabatku, love you guys :*)**

**Fic ini tidak bercerita tentang kehidupan siapapun, dan tanpa unsur paksaan dari pihak manapun, semua kisah dan adegan dalam fic ini murni hasil imajinasi otak saya yang udah korslet sejak mimpi ketemu Akang Sasyuuuuuu.. ****(Sasuke-kun sweatdrop liat kesarapan author) **

**Ehem, ehem..Dengan sangat bangga, saya persembahkan fic ini sebagai hadiah untuk teman saya yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini (27 mei 2012), apa boleh saya menyebutkan namanya di sini? (naik turunin alis, Tuing! Tuing!)**

**Kayaknya, gak usah deh sebutin kalo fic ini buat "Annisa Djarullah Putri".. ^^'a (author sarap)**

**Selamat ulang tahun Nisss… Happy sweet seventeen… :* semoga makin cantik, pintar, dewasa and makin sayang sama akyuuuuuu.. :***

**Fic ini juga untuk keluarga kecilku yang lain, Tiaz, Opy, Yuni, Rara, Ririn…. Once again, I love you guys… :* :***

**Dan lebih khusus lagi Fic ini saya persembahakan buat semua readers dan sahabat-sahabatnya… ^^**

**Ok, kayaknya author udah kelewat banyak nih ngebacotnya, langsung ajaaa..**

**Don't Like? Don't Go Anywhere! Stay here, and read this Fic.. :D**

**Well..**

**Happy reading Minna… ^O^**

.

.

**We, and It's Meaning **

~Care, Understand and Love~

.

.

**#Hinata's POV **

Aku membiarkan saja angin sore ini mengacak-acak rambut indigo-ku. Walaupun aku sangat menikmati sejuk yang dibawanya, yah setidaknya angin ini bisa menenangkan perasaanku yang saat ini bisa dibilang kacau. Bisa ku rasakan bibirku menyunggingkan senyum tipis, senyum yang ku tahu berusaha ku tunjukan di balik kepiluan jiwaku.

Akh! seharusnya aku menangis.

Tapi, butir-butir bening itu rasanya sudah mengering dan enggan mengalir lagi dari mataku. mungkin karena aku sudah terlalu sering menangis, entahlah.

Langit yang sejak tadi ku tatap, kini beranjak men-jingga-kan seluruh permukaannya. Petang sudah menjelang. Tak terasa sudah hampir dua jam aku hanya duduk termenung di sini, di bukit kecil di dekat sekolahku.

Apakah berlebihan jika aku berharap ada seseorang yang akan datang menjemputku? aku selalu berharap itu ayah atau ibuku. Mungkin bagi orang lain itu wajar saja, tapi bagiku ,tidak. Bagaimana harus ku katakan? Akupun tidak mengerti dengan keluargaku. Yah setidaknya aku masih menganggapnya begitu, entahlah. Sekarang saja aku berpikir mungkin akan menginap di rumah salah satu temanku untuk malam ini, syukurlah aku masih memiliki mereka. Jika tidak, entah akan bagaimana aku.

Aku pastikan aku tak akan punya keberanian atau mungkin kemauan—atau apapun itu namanya untuk kembali ke rumahku dalam waktu dekat ini, setelah apa yang beberapa jam yang lalu terjadi di sana..

Sekali lagi. Akh! seharusnya aku menangis.

**Flash back**

Aku mengayuh sepedaku lebih cepat ketika kurasakan suhu udara semakin menusuk tulang. Tinggal beberapa ratus meter lagi aku akan sampai di rumahku, rasanya ingin sekali segera sampai dan membenamkan diri di bawah selimutku yang hangat. Oh, iya, dan tentu saja, karena hari ini ayahku akan pulang dari luar kota.

Namun, kayuhanku memelan ketika seseorang memanggil namaku.

"Hinata!" suara itu, tidak salah lagi, itu dia. Aku menoleh. Ku lihat ia mensejajarkan laju sepedanya denganku.

"Sasuke-kun," aku tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa terburu-buru?"

"Hari ini ayahku akan pulang," senyumku sedikit melebar.

"Kau begitu senang karena ayahmu pulang?" ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Senyumku berubah menjadi senyum masam, dan ku fokuskan pandanganku—atau tepatnya hanya pura-pura memfokuskannya ke jalan yang tengah ku lalui, tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa?" ku dengar dia bertanya lagi.

Aku masih belum menatapnya, ku tarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Ada suatu perasaan yang mirip kesedihan yang tiba-tiba muncul di hatiku, dan aku berusaha menghilangkannya. Katanya senyum adalah topeng yang paling bagus, ya setidaknya untuk menyembunyikan perasaan itu dari orang lain.

Aku akhirnya menghadap ke Sasuke, kemudian memasang topengku. "Tidak apa-apa."

Ia tampak tidak puas dengan jawabanku, tapi tidak juga berniat mengintrogasi lebih jauh.

"Aku sudah sampai," kataku ketika berada di depan sebuah rumah dengan gaya Jepang-Eropa yang bisa dibilang megah yang sangat familiar buatku.

"Sampai jumpa!" katanya kemudian kembali mengayuh sepedanya.

Aku tidak menunggu sepedanya menjauh dan langsung memasuki rumahku dengan senyum yang tersungging di wajahku. "Tadaima!" aku sangat senang setiap kali ayahku pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya.

Tapi tidak terdengar jawaban apapun dari dalam rumah. Setelah melepas sepatuku dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah, aku melangkah semakin dalam, "Tadaima.. otou-san? Out-san dimana?". Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Bahkan suara Hanabi yang biasanya ramai menyambutku jika pulang sekolahpun tak terdengar. Kemana semua orang? Dan apakah ayah belum tiba?

Aku melangkah ke kamar ayahku, "Aku capek," terdengar suara ayah dari dalam sana. Ternyata ayah sudah pulang. Saking senangnya, aku hampir saja membuka pintu kamar itu dan menghambur ke pelukan ayah, karena aku sudah sangat merindukannya.

"Jangan menghindar!" Tapi niatku terhenti ketika terdengar suara ibu tiriku. Oh, apakah aku belum bilang? Dia adalah wanita yang dinikahi oleh ayahku beberapa tahun setelah ibu kandungku meninggal.

"Kau harus menjelaskan padaku!" suara ibu tiriku terdengar lagi.

Menjelaskan? Apa yang sedag mereka bahas? Aku kembali menajamkan pendegaranku, ku tempelkan telingaku ke pintu kamar bercat putih itu.

Ayahku tidak menjawab, terdengar ia hanya menghela napas lelah. Ayah memang orang yang jarang berbicara, tapi dia bukan orang yang akan menghindari percakapan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Prangg!" aku nyaris terlonjat ketika tiba-tiba terdengar sesuatu yang terbuat dari kaca dilemparkan ke lantai dengan sangat keras. Mungkinkah ibu tiriku yang melakukannya? Ia memang memiliki tempramen yang buruk, ehm maksudku, sifatnya tidak begitu baik, terutama padaku, ah, sudahlah! Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Sekarang, aku harus tahu ada apa sebenarnya antara ayah dan ibu tiriku itu. Walapun aku ingin sekali masuk tapi ku rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk itu, akhirnya aku memutuskan tetap menunggu di luar dan mendengarkan.

Suara ibu tiriku terdengar lagi, kini sepertinya dia sedang menangis, "Katakan sejujurnya siapa wanita itu?"

Wanita? Wanita siapa?

"Sudah ku bilang dia bukan siapa-siapa!" bahkan suara ayah kini meninggi.

"Bohooong! Kau pembohong, dia simpananmu kan? Oh.. atau jangan-jangan dia sudah jadi istrimu?"

"Hhh…haahhhh. ya, dia istriku." Suara ayah terdengar santai mengatakannya.

"Brengsek! Kau laki-laki brengsek!"

"Tou-san? Be-benarkah apa yang ku dengar?" aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, aku membuka pintu kamar ayah, dan kulihat wajahnya begitu terkejut melihatku.

"Hinata?"

Dan apakah itu ekspresi ketakutan?

Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir menuruni pipiku, ku gigit bibir bawahku yang bergetar. Ku rasakan semua perasaan bercampur di benakku, perasaan marah, kecewa, sedih.

"Hinata, dengarkan tuo-san!" Ku lihat ayah berusaha mendekat padaku. Tapi setiap satu langkahnya yang mendekat, aku akan mundur satu langkah untuk menjauh. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, tidak dapat ku percaya, ayah yang selama ini menjadi orang yang paling ku banggakan, bisa berbuat seperti ini. Satu-satunya laki-laki yang bisa menjadi penyemangatku ketika aku merasa sedih ternyata orang seperti ini. Mengapa ayahku? Ayah yang sangat ku sayang..

Entah kenapa udara di rumah ini seketika membuatku sesak, aku berlari keluar pintu rumahku, aku terus berlari tanpa kutahu kemana arahku. Air mataku belum kunjung berhenti mengalir. Setelah cukup jauh dari rumah, aku sadar ternyata aku hanya memakai sandal rumahku. Aku lupa memakai sepatuku. Aku kembali menangis, entah karena apa kali ini. Dan selanjutnya ku rasakan kakiku hanya terus berjalan, saat sadar aku sudah berada di sini, di bukit dekat sekolahku. Beruntung aku tidak nyasar ke tempat yang aneh-aneh.

**Flash Back End**

Walaupun langit tampak mulai gelap, tapi belum ada niatku untuk beranjak dari sini. Entah kenapa aku masih mengharapkan ada seseorang yang datang menjemputku.

"Sampai kapan kau akan duduk di sana? Hari sudah malam, Hinata."

Sasuke? Aku menoleh. Walaupun tipis, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum ketika ku dapati pemilik suara itu memang Sasuke. Ia tengah berdiri bersandar pada sebatang pohon. Sepedanya juga tampak terparkir di sana.

Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat dan duduk di atas rerumputan di sampingku. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan sendirian? Dengan sandal rumah?" katanya meneliti penampilanku, terutama alas kakiku yang memang masih memakai sandal rumah.

"Hanya merenung, sambil menikmati matahari terbenam," aku tersenyum, dalam hati menertawai penampilanku dan alasanku.

"Kau menangis." entah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan, ia menatap dalam-dalam ke wajahku.

Aku bersumpah, tidak ada setetes air matapun yang kini mengalir di wajahku.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang menangis? Aku bahkan tidak mengeluarkan air mata setetespun," aku tertawa hambar lalu menunduk.

"Hanya meneteskan satu atau dua tetes air mata bukan berarti menangis."

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Tidak lama, setelahnya aku kembali menunduk. Rasanya sekarang aku malah ingin menangis. Jujur saja. Dan ternyata benar, ku rasakan pipiku mulai basah oleh air mataku.

"Padahal, aku pikir air mataku sudah kering. Ini salahmu, aku menangis lagi karenamu, Sasuke-kun!"

Kurasakan dia kemudian mengacak puncak kepalaku. Aku mendongak, melihat ke arahnya.

"Jelek." ucapnya datar.

Anehnya aku malah tersenyum mendengar ejekannya.

"Ayo, pulang!" ia menarik lenganku.

Aku menahan pergerakannya yang hendak bangun dari posisi duduknya. Aku menggeleng. Dia terlihat menaikan kedua alisnya.

"Aku mau pulang ke rumah Sakura-chan, bisa kah kau mengantarkanku ke sana?"

"Terserah."

Aku tersenyum, kemudian mengikuti langkahnya yang sudah lebih dahulu berjalan menuju sepedanya.

Dan dilatarbelakangi cahaya sunset yang hampir menghilang, kami melaju meninggalkan bukit itu. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di punggungnya. Entah kenapa, aku merasakan perasaanku sedikit lebih tenang. Yah setidaknya untuk sementara waktu.

**#Normal POV**

Hinata dan Sasuke akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Sakura, rumah bergaya minimalis dengan perpaduan wanra soft pink dan putih.

Hinata lalu turun dari boncengan Sasuke.

"Kau sepertinya sudah tidak sedih lagi?" katanya setelah melihat senyum Hinata.

"Hm, mungkin. Tapi yang jelas aku tidak mau membuat Sakura-chan khawatir."

"Oh, lagi-lagi topeng" jujur saja, itu terdengar sangat dingin. Tapi Hinata tampaknya sudah biasa dengan nada-nada seperti itu, jadi dia tidak ambil hati, malah gadis itu kini tersenyum. Yang entah senyum apa kali ini.

"Sudah kubilang, aku hanya tidak ingin Sakura-chan khawatir."

Sasuke kemudian menatap penampilan Hinata, sudah dua kali ia melakukannya hari ini. Dan matanya lagi-lagi berhenti di alas kakinya. Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke.

"Hehehe, benar juga yah.. kalau penampilanku seperti ini, tentu saja Sakura-chan tidak akan percaya aku baik-baik saja," dia tampak menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tentu saja tidak gatal.

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berjongkok, dan oh, apa yang dia lakuakan? Dia melepas sepatunya. Sasuke benar-benar melepas sepatunya.

Harusnya itu akan menjadi adegan yang sangat romantis kalau saja Sasuke mengakhirinya dengan memakaikannya langsung di kaki Hinata. Seperti yang di drama-drama itu.

Tapi, inilah Sasuke. Bungsu uchiha yang sangat tampan dan dingin. Ia melemparkan begitu saja sepasang sepatu kets bertali yang baru dilepasnya itu ke depan kaki Hinata. "Pakai itu!" perintahnya.

"Eh?"

Dan inilah Hinata. Sulung hyuuga yang sangat lemah lembut dan polos, serta sedikit telmi. Ia memandang sepatu itu. "Sasuke-kun ingin aku memakainya?" ia sedikit membulatkan matanya.

"Hn."

"Tapi bukankah akan makin aneh? Bagaimana kalau Sakura-chan mengenali sepatu ini?"

"Bilang saja sepatumu hilang atau apa, jadi kau meminjam sepatuku."

Hinata akhirnya mengangguk. "Hm, aku akan bilang sepatuku rusak saja, jadi aku meminjam sepatu Sasuke-kun."

"Terserah."

"Arigatou," Hinata tersenyum, kemudian segera memakai sepatu yang ukurannya kebesaran itu. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun?" kini giliran Hinata yang mengamati penampilan Sasuke.

"Aku naik sepeda, jadi aku akan baik-baik saja." Tidak, bukan itu yang dikhawatirkan oleh Hinata. Yang ia pikirkan, bagaimana nanti pandangan orang-orang terhadap Sasuke? Terutama fansnya? Bagaimana kalau pamor Sasuke turun hanya karena ia tidak memakai sepatu?

Sepertinya Hinata sudah berpikir terlalu jauh.

"Masuklah!"

"Aku ingin melihat Sasuke-kun pergi terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa." setelah benar-benar memastikan Sasuke sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Hinata akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah Sakura. Ia mendekati pintu masuknya dan mengetuk. Tapi tidak terdengar jawaban apapun dari dalam.

"Mungkin Sakura-chan belum pulang." Hinata pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu dan duduk di kursi yang berada di teras rumah Sakura. Sakura memang tinggal sendiri di Konoha sejak masuk SMA, orang tuanya berada di luar negeri. Karena itu, Hinata yakin Sakura pasti akan sangat senang jika ia datang ke rumahnya, gadis berambut manis itu sering merasa kesepian bila tinggal sendirian di rumahnya. Biasanya sih akan ada beberapa pelayan yang datang ke rumahnya setiap hari, tapi orang-orang itu akan pulang setelah malam. Tidak heran jika Sakura sering mengajak teman-temannya untuk menginap di rumahnya.

.

.

Seorang yang sudah bisa disebut pria—karena umurnya yang kira-kira sudah 27 tahun-an duduk di salah satu meja kafe bernuansa western itu. Ia tampak sibuk dengan laptop di hadapannya. Bunyi keyboard yang beradu dengan jarinya terdengar cepat namun seakan berirama. Sesekali ia akan menyeruput cappuccino yang sudah hampir dingin di samping laptopnya.

Sementara itu, masih di kafe yang sama, namun di meja yang berada cukup jauh dari pria itu, di sebuah meja dekat jendela, duduk seorang gadis berambut soft pink sedang mengaduk-aduk bosan jus strawberry-nya, ia tampak tidak terlalu berminat dengan minuman kesukaannya itu sekarang. Arlojinya sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam, dan gadis yang bernama Sakura itu sudah hampir dua jam duduk di sana. Entah kenapa ia melakukan ini, ia pun tak tahu pasti, tapi sejak tadi matanya tak pernah lepas dari seorang pria yang duduk di meja yang berseberangan dengannya di sudut sana.

Sakura tampak menghela napasnya beberapa kali, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Kenapa dia belum selesai juga?". Ia menopang dagunya. Wajahnya terlihat bosan total.

"Sebanarnya apa yang dia lakukan dengan laptopnya itu?"

Senyumnya tampak mulai mengembang ketika dilihatnya pria itu menutup lptopnya. Setelah memasukan laptopnya ke dalam tas, Pria itu lalu bangun dan sepertinya beranjak ingin meninggalkan kafe.

Sakura masih mempertahankan senyumnya, ia lalu menyambar tasnya, kemudian melangkah mengikuti pria itu.

Pria itu kini tengah berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang entah akan membawanya kemana. Sejak keluar dari kafe, ia menyadari ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Bahkan ia tahu gadis itu terus memandanginya ketika berada di dalam kafe. Ia tersenyum tipis, dan terus berjalan, berpura-pura tidak menyadari keberadaan gadis itu.

Sakura sedikit khawatir ketika ia kehilangan jejak pria itu, padahal ia merasa hanya sebentar saja mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hp-nya untuk membaca pesan dari sahabatnya. Kini pria itu sudah menghilang entah kemana. Sakura menghela napasnya lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya hari ini.

Jantungnya hampir saja meloncat, ketika merasakan seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya. Ketika ia berbalik, betapa terkejutnya ketika mendapati orang yang mengagetkannya adalah orang yang diam-diam diiukutinya tadi.

"Ada perlu denganku? Haruno-san?"

"E..eh? tidak.. Sensei," ia berusaha tersenyum di tengah kegugupan yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Ano.. sepertinya sensei sudah salah paham, ini memang arah menuju ke rumahku," ia mengangguk, membenarkan ucapannya sendiri. Tidak bohong juga kan? Toh memang rumahnya ke arah ini.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau memandangiku terus ketika di kafe?"

"Itu.."

"Apa kau stalker?" pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya, matanya menyipit menyelidik.

Sakura menggeleng cepat, "Tidak! Tentu saja bukan!"

"Lalu? Apa kau penguntit?"

'Apa bedanya?' Bathin Sakura.

"Ano.. itu s..sebenarnya.. ada yang i..ingin ku tanyakan pada sensei" tiba-tiba Sakura merasa tertular penyakit gagap salah seorang sahabatnya.

"Oh ya? Tentang apa?" Sensei itu mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Bukankah kau bisa menanyakannya pada jam pelajaran? Atau kau bisa menanyakannya ketika kita bertemu di sekolah? Mengapa harus mengikutiku?"

"Karena mulai besok kan libur.. dan aku sudah sangat penasaran, jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menanyakannya langsung kepada sensei, ya… begitulah." ia tersenyum. Atau lebih tepatnya nyengir?

Sang sensei tampak mengangguk, "Baiklah, jadi apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Itu.." Sakura tampak berpikir.

Senseinya menaikkan sebelah alisnya menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Sakura yang tampak jelas sekali sedang grogi.

"Sepertinya aku lupa sensei, hehehe.." kata Sakura akhirnya, sambil cengengesan dan menyentuh rambut pink-nya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ku rasa berarti tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, temui saja aku kalau kau sudah mengingat apa yang ingin kau tanyakan itu, Haruno-san." Sensei itu berbalik dan hendak melangkah, namun terhenti karena ujung belakang mantelnya di tarik oleh Sakura.

"Aku.. menyukaimu.. Kakashi-sensei" ucap Sakura sambil menunduk dengan wajahnya yang kini sudah merah padam.

Keduanya masih mempertahankan posisi itu hingga beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya sesnsei Sakura yang ternyata bernama Kakashi itu berbalik dan menghadap ke Sakura. Sakura masih menunduk, terlalu malu menatap guru Bahasa Inggris-nya itu.

"Maaf."

Hinata perlahan mengangkat kepalanya mendengar senseinya berucap dengan suara yang melembut. Ia memberanikan diri menatap mata orang yang sejak enam bulan yang lalu di sukainya itu.

"Aku menyukaimu juga, tapi sebagai seorang siswi yang cerdas dan penuh semangat, tidak lebih, dan aku ingin kau juga tidak berharap lebih. Aku tidak ingin hal ini terulang lagi, kau harus berusaha melupakan perasaanmu itu, aku yakin itu bukan perasaan suka, kau hanya salah mengartikannya. Apa kau mengerti maksudku? Haruno-san?"

Sakura kembali menunduk, ini memang bukan pernyataan cintanya yang pertama, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia ditolak. Ia berusaha tersenyum, tapi pada saat bersamaan air matanya juga jatuh ke wajah cantiknya. Ia buru-buru mengusap air matanya, dan kembali memandang wajah pria dihadapannya.

"Uhm!" Sakura mengangguk, "Wakatta," ia tersenyum lagi, kini terlihat lebih tulus. Ia lalu berlari meninggalkan pria itu, semakin lama, larinya tampak semakin cepat. Rasanya ia ingin segera tiba di rumahnya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Itulah kebiasaannya jika sedang sedih atau kesal.

.

.

Sakura yang pulang dengan mata bengkak dan wajah berantakan oleh bekas air matanya yang telah mengering, mendapat pandangan khawatir dari sahabatnya yang sejak tadi sudah menunggunya di depan rumahnya. Ketika mendengar suara sahabatnya itu, tangisnya kembali pecah, lalu menghambur ke pelukan sahabatnya.

"S..Sakura-chan, kamu kenapa?" Katanya dengan suara lembut seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya.

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia hanya terus menangis. Hinata menjadi semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura sekarang. Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengannya.

"A..apa kamu diganggu orang jahat?" sebenarnya ia juga ragu dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Dalam hati ia berharap Sakura menjawab tidak.

Sakura menggeleng di bahunya. Hinata tersenyum, syukurlah.

"La…lalu kenapa?"

"Hweeee" tangisan Sakura malah semakin membesar. Hinata sekarang malah takut kalau-kalau ada tetangga Sakura yang mendengar. Di tambah udara di luar terasa semakin dingin saja.

"S..sebaiknya kita masuk saja dulu, Sakura-chan."

Setelah ia merasakan anggukan Sakura, Hinata melepaskan pelukan gadis itu. Sakura langsung mengeluarkan kunci rumahnya. Tapi sudah cukup lama ia berusaha menautkan kunci itu pada lubangnya, tapi tidak kunjung berhasil. Hinata semakin risau saja melihat tingkah temannya. Bahkan kunci itupun terjatuh dan mengeluarkan suara gemerincing. Sakura membungkuk dengan enggan untuk memungut kuncinya.

"Berikan kuncinya, biar aku saja yang membuka pintu." Sakura hanya menurut saja, lalu memberikan kunci itu kepada Hinata. Setelah pintunya terbuka Hinata membawa Sakura masuk. Ia mendudukan Sakura di sofa ruang tamunya.

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan buatkan coklat hangat untukmu." Hinata sudah sangat akrab dengan rumah Sakura. Jadi dia sudah tahu letak ruangan-ruangan di rumah ini. Ia juga tahu kebiasaan Sakura yang selalu menyiapkan air hangat dalam termosnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata kembali dengan membawa dua mug coklat hangat untuk mereka. "Minumlah ini dulu Sakura-chan.."

Sakura meneguk coklat itu hingga tersisa separuhnya.

"Sekarang ceritakan apa masalahmu!"

"Hinata.." untuk pertama kalinya Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya sejak tiba di rumahnya. Ia lalu memulai cerita yang membuatnya begitu sedih itu kepada sahabatnya.

.

.

"Oh jadi begitu ceritanya? Lalu, apa kau kesal karena Kakashi sensei tidak menyukaimu?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak, aku malah berpikir dia memang seharusnya tidak menyukaiku."

"Lalu? Kenapa Sakura-chan merasa sedih sekarang?"

"Aku kesal Hinata, ini pertama kalinya aku di tolak. Padahal Sasori-kun dan Gaara-kun, langsung menerimaku ketika aku menyatakan cinta. Bahkan Lee pun sampai sekarang masih mengejar-ngejarku, tapi kenapa aku bisa di tolak olehnya?" Sakura meremas taplak mejanya.

"Hahahaha.." reaksi Hinata itu malah mendapatkan tatapan heran bercampur kesal dari sahabatnya.

"Kenapa malah tertawa?"

"Aku rasa apa yang dikatakan Kakashi sensei benar, kamu tidak benar-benar menyukainya, aku rasa itu hanya perasaan kagum yang salah kamu artikan sebagai perasaan suka. Buktinya kamu kesal karena ini pertama kalinya kamu ditolak, bukan karena dia tidak menyukaimmu."

"Benarkah? Jadi menurutmu aku sebenarnya tidak menyukainya?"

Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi aku tetap saja malu kalau harus bertemu dengannya nanti," ia menggerakkan jari-jarinya di atas meja.

"Tenang saja, bukankah sensei menyuruhmu melupakan masalah ini? Jadi pasti dia juga tidak akan terlalu memikirkannya. Percayalah padaku." Hinata kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya. Kini yang berjenis penyemangat.

Yang ternyata ampuh untuk sahabatnya itu, "Terima kasih yah Hinata.. kamu memang teman aku yang paling baik dan pengertian," Sakura memeluk Hinata erat. Erat sekali.

"S..Sakk..kura-c…chan, s…ses…sak" suara Hinata hampir hilang di telan pelukan Sakura.

Sakura lalu melepaskan pelukannya, tapi belum menjauhkan badannya dari Hinata. Tapi itu cukup bagi Hinata untuk bernapas lega.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hinata-chan, kenapa kamu tiba-tiba datang ke sini?"

"I..itu.. aku—"

"Apa kamu ada masalah?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Ti..tidak, aku—"

Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

"Sepertinya ada tamu Sakura-chan."

"Iya, siapa ya malam-malam begini?" Sakura sedikit melirik jam dindingnnya yang menunjukan pukul 08.45 malam, sebelum akhirnya menuju ke pintu. Hinata mengikutinya di belakang.

"Ino-chan?" Hinata yang terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan suara setelah pintu itu terbuka. Penampilan Ino kini tak jauh beda dengan Sakura tadi ketika pertama kali tiba di rumah.

"Hweee.." Ino langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sakura. Hingga gadis itu nyaris kehilangan keseimbangannya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil mengusap rambut pirang Ino.

"I..Ino-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" suara Hinata membuat Ino mengangkat kepalanya yang ia benamkan di bahu Sakura. Seketika ia lalu berpindah ke pelukan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan…aku…aku putus dengan Sai, hiks..hiks.." ia kembali menangis di pelukan Hinata.

"Ayo, ayo, masuk dulu. Jangan di sini, malu kalau ada yang lewat," Sakura jadi sedikit mengerti, mungkin begitu juga dirinya tadi.

Hinata mendudukkan Ino di sofa ruang tamu, sementara Sakura, membawakan satu mug coklat hangat untuk Ino.

"Minumlah dulu," ucapnya setelah meletakkannya di atas meja.

Sama halnya dengan Sakura tadi, Ino pun meminumnya dengan sedikit rakus, udara diluar membuatnya memang membutuhkan minuman-minuman semacam ini masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, selain penghangat ruangan yang kini aktif diruangan itu.

"Sekarang ceritakan masalahmu." Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya ketika Sakura sudah mengambil tempat di samping kanan Ino, sementara dirinya berada di samping kiri Ino. Jadi sekarang mereka duduk dengan urutan.. Hinata, Ino, Sakura.

"Dia yang memutuskanmu?" pertanyaan Sakura terkesan cukup to the point.

"Bukan," ia menggeleng, sejurus kemudian air mata tampak turun di wajahnya.

"Berarti Ino-chan yang memutuskannya?" Hinata sedikit membulatkan matanya.

"Bukan juga."

Hinata dan Sakura kompak berekspresi bingung. "Lalu?" ucapnya bersamaan.

"Jadi begini ceritanya…"

**Flash back**

Seorang gadis berambut pirang dan seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam tampak duduk di salah satu bangku panjang sebuah taman. Dua orang itu adalah Ino dan Sai. Taman itu tampak sepi sekarang mungkin karena hari sudah sangat sore, jadi anak-anak yang biasanya bermain di situ sudah tidak tampak lagi. Sementara itu, di sekeliling mereka, ditumbuhi pohon-pohon momiji yang sudah cukup tinggi. Daun-daunnya kini mulai memerah, yang menandakan musim gugur telah tiba.

Udara musim gugur yang cukup menusuk, hanya bagaikan belaian lembut dari alam bagi dua insan itu. mereka menikmati keindahan alam ini, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, karena tempat ini memang sudah menjadi tempat favorit mereka. Di tangan sang pemuda tampak sebuah kamera, ia sepertinya sedang melihat hasil-hasil jepretannya. Tangannya tiba-tiba berhenti pada foto kesekian, foto yang di ambil dari jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat, yang menampilkan sebatang pohon momiji yang entah kenapa hanya menggugurkan satu saja daunnya. Ia melirik perempuan yang kini duduk disampingnya yang tampak sedang sibuk dengan beberapa bunga kecil di tangannya—yang sepertinya tengah dirangkainya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu foto ini?" Sai mengangsurkan kamera itu dihadapan kekasihnya.

"Bagus," Ino melirik foto itu, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan awalnya.

Tapi Sai belum menarik kembali kameranya, membuat si gadis menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa kau tidak merasa foto ini memiliki arti?" ia mengangkat sedikit alisnya sambil tersenyum.

"Bukankah setiap foto memang pasti memiliki arti?"

"Lalu beritahu aku! Menurutmu apa arti dari foto ini?"

Ino akhirnya kembali melihat ke arah foto itu. 'foto itu menampilakn gambar sebatang pohon momiji yang hanya menggugurkan sehelai daun saja'. Bathinnya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. Ia lalu kembali menatap kekasihnya. Yang di tatap hanya tersenyum yang entah apa artinya. Akhirnya si gadis memutuskan kembali memikirkan arti foto itu.

"Ku rasa.. artinya pengorbanan," kata Ino akhirnya.

"Lalu?" tarikan sudut bibirnya bertambah beberapa senti. Ia tahu penjelasan Ino belum selsai.

"Ehm… artinya, pohon itu harus rela mengorbankan daun-daunnya demi kehidupan selanjutnya."

Sai tampak mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawban Ino yang memang terkesan menerak-nerka itu.

"I guess, hehehe." ucapnya cengengesan setelah melihat reaksi kekasihnya.

"Jawabanmu hampir benar, foto ini memang menggambarkan pengorbanan."

Ino hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saja.

"Menurutmu siapa yang berkorban di sini? Apakah Si pohon yang berkorban sekarang agar nantinya mendapatkan daun-daun yang baru dan bisa hidup lebih baik?"

Ino kembali mengangguk, membenarkan pendapat itu.

"Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir bahwa sebenarnya Si daun lah yang mengorbankan dirinya demi kelangsungan hidup si pohon?" Sai kembali menampilkan ekspresi itu, tersenyum penuh arti.

Ino tercengang dengan pendapat yang kedua ini. Jujur saja ia tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu.

"Jadi sebenarnya, bukan pohon yang menanggalkan daun-daun mereka, tapi daun-daun itulah yang meninggalkan Si pohon yang tentu saja demi kebaikan pohon itu."

Mata Ino tampak sudah berkaca-kaca mendengar kisah pengorbanan itu. Ia tidak perduli walaupun itu hanya karangan kekasihnya saja, yang jelas, ia sangat terharu. Ino belum tampak akan bersuara.

"Sekarang, coba kita posisikan diri kita sebagai mereka."

Ino membulatkan matanya, "A..apa maksudmu, Sai-kun?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum sebelum kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, "Ino..'musim gugur' kita telah tiba, kita hanyalah sebatang pohon yang lemah yang pasti tidak akan bisa melewatinya. Jadi karena itu, salah satu dari kita harus berkorban, demi kebaikan kita nanti." Sampai akhir kalimatnya, pemuda itu masih tersenyum.

Ino menggeleng, ia tahu akan mengerah kemana pembicaraan ini, ia meremas rangkaian bunga yang berada di genggamannya.

"Aku…akan menjadi daun itu, mengorbankan diriku demi kelangsungan hidup 'pohon'ku."

Ino belum juga bersuara, atau lebih tepatnya tidak mampu bersuara, hanya air matanya yang terus saja mengalir.

"Karena itu, pohon juga harus merelakan kepergianku, untuk kebaikannya."

Hening. Hening untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Bahkan tangisan Ino pun teredam. Hanya bunyi desiran daun-daun momiji yang tertiup angin yang terdengar mengalun riuh rendah.

"Kau harus terlebih dahulu lepaskanku, agar aku bisa mengorbankan diriku dengan tenang, Ino-chan."

"Bodoh!" suara Ino akhirnya terdengar dan dengan keras. "Lalu bagaimana nasib daun-daun itu setelah ia lepas dari sang pohon?" ia tampak masih menangis.

"Bahkan walaupun ia hanya akan membusuk dalam tanah, ia tetap bahagia asalkan pohonnya hidup dengan baik speninggalnya."

Entah kenapa, Ino tiba-tiba saja jadi membenci senyuman Sai. "Lalu apa menurutmu pohon akan bisa hidup tenang jika daun yang sudah berkorban untuknya hidup tidak dalam situasi yang baik?"

Senyum itu ia sunggingkan lagi, "Biasanya, setelah tumbuh daun-daun baru, pohon akan berangsur melupakan daun-daun yang telah gugur itu."

"Kenapa Sai? Apa ini karena perjodohanku? Kau bilang kau tidak akan menyerah!" mata aqua itu sungguh-sungguh mendesak penjelasan dari sang pemuda.

"Tapi kenyataannya, aku memutuskan untuk menyerah. Aku hanya merasa tidak bisa menjadi seseorang yang baik untukmu."

"Pengecut!" Ino melemparkan rangkaian bunga yang sudah tak berbentuk itu ke depan wajah Sai. "Mulai hari ini, jangan pernah menunjukan wajahmu lagi di depanku!" Ino lalu berlari meninggalkan Sai. Ia terus berlari tampa memperdulikan udara yang semakin dingin karena sudah menjelang malam.

Setelah kepergian Ino, Sai masih duduk di bangku itu. di sekelilingnya, daun-daun momiji tampak serentak menggugurkan diri mereka dari pohonnya. Sai hanya tersenyum menyaksikan itu. tapi bukan senyumnya yang biasanyanya, itu senyum yang tak pernah ia tunjukan pada siapapun. Senyum kepedihan.

**Flash Back End**

Ino sudah mengakhiri ceritanya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, tapi ia masih belum menghentikan tangisnya. Hinata dan Sakura juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Rasanya sakit sekali melihat Ino menangis sesedih ini, mereka seakan melupakan masalah mereka sendiri yang padahal tadi membuat mereka menangis juga. Namun, demi menguatkan sahabatnya, mereka tetap memasang senyumnya, berharap dengan itu bisa turut mengundang senyum sahabatnya juga. Tidak ada perjanjian apapun diantara mereka untuk sama-sama tidak menunjukan luka sendiri ketika sahabat sedang bersedih, mereka berkomunikasi melalui hati, dengan bahasa kasih sayang.

Hinata memeluk Ino, yang kemudian disusul oleh Sakura. Air mata keduanya tidak mampu di bendung lagi.

"Sudahlah, mungkin Sai punya alasan mengapa ia melakukan itu, Ino-chan." ucap Hinata dengan suara pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Ya, mungkin dia tidak ingin kamu menjadi anak yang membangkang kepada orang tua."

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa hanya karena masalah itu dia menyerah? Tiga tahun Sakura, tiga tahun kami bersama. Tapi kalau hanya karena masalah seperti ini kami berpisah, apa artinya semua itu?"

Sakura merasakan pundaknya basah oleh air mata Ino. Ia tahu persis, hubungan Ino dengan Sai memang sudah cukup lama. Sakura merasa mengerti bagaimana perasaan Ino sekarang.

Lama. Lama sekali mereka saling memeluk. Tanpa mereka sadari, hujan kini telah mengguyur bumi.

"Apa menurut kalian dia punya selingkuhan?" tiba-tiba saja Ino melepas pelukannya. Dan menatap mata sahabatnya lekat-lekat secara bergantian.

"Hhm, a..aku rasa Sai bukan orang seperti itu," Hinata menyampaikan pendapatnya, yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari Sakura.

"Terus kenapa dong?" Ino kembali menunduk lemas.

"Mungkin dia butuh waktu," Hinata memberikan jeda sejenak. "Untuk memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia pasti sedang dilema, di satu sisi ia ingin yang terbaik untuk Ino-chan, tapi di sisi lain, dia juga masih sangat mencintaimu. Makanya dia jadi tidak tahu harus bagaimana, jadi karena itu ia ingin Ino-chan yang meninggalkannya saja."

"Aku juga yakin Sai masih mencintaimu, pasti ada sesuatu dibalik ini semua, jadi kau harus percaya padanya. Ok?" kini suara Sakura yang terdengar.

"Uhm!" Ino mengangguk sambil mengusap air matanya, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Nah gitu dong, kan cantik tuh.." Sakura menangkupkan wajah Ino dengan kedua telapak tangannya, tidak lupa senyum ia sunggingkan untuk sahabatnya itu. Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba Ino menghambur ke pelukannya, membuatnya nyaris jatuh kebelakang—lagi.

Hinata hanya tersenyum.

Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

Suara bel rumah Sakura kembali berbunyi. Ketiganya tersentak. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam kurang seperempat. Siapa yang tengah malam begini bertamu?

Karena ketiganya perempuan semua, mereka berjalan bersama menuju pintu masuk untuk mencari tahu siapa yang datang. Mereka mengintip dari jendela kaca. dan seketika itu juga mereka melihat seorang wanita dengan pakaian yang berantakan, tubuh basah kuyup dan wajah pucat pasi berdiri di depan pintu mereka.

"Tenten-chan?" gumam Hinata.

"Apakah itu benar-benar Tenten?" Sekarang giliran Sakura yang berbicara seraya berbisik sambil bergidik ketakutan. "Bagaimana kalau itu bukan Tenten, tapi—" ia tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya sendiri.

"Ssstt, kalian ini. Itu benaran Tenten. Ayo cepat buka pintunya kasihan kan dia kedinginan di luar."

"Ta…tapi—" Hinata tampak tidak yakin dengan keputusan Ino.

"Zaman sekarang mana ada hantu, Hinata?" Ino lalu memutar kunci pintu tersebut dan membuka pintunya.

Sakura dan Hinata hanya berdiri di balik pintu seraya saling berpelukan.

"Tenten? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ino setelah melihat keadaan gadis berambut coklat itu tampak sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"I…Ino—" Tenten tiba-tiba saja ambruk dan tak sadarkan diri.

Hinata dan Sakura yang tadinya hanya melihat segera menuju ke arahnya. Perasaan takut mereka tadi telah hilang entah kemana.

"Tenten? Sadarlah!" Sakura mengguncang-guncang badan sahabatnya itu.

"S..sepertinya dia demam." ucap Hinata ketika menyentuh wajah Tenten yang dirasanya bersuhu tinggi.

"Bawa dia masuk." Perintah Ino. Kemudian mereka bersama-sama mengangkat sahabatnya itu dan membawanya ke kamar Sakura.

Setelah sudah berada di kamar Sakura, mereka membagi tugas. Ino dan Sakura yang mengganti baju Tenten yang basah, sedangkan Hinata menyiapkan alat kompres dan memasakan bubur.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu, kini pakaian Tenten sudah diganti dengan baju kering—milik Sakura. Dan kemudian menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang tebal. Sakura mengukur suhu tubuh teneten dengan thermometer, dan alat pengukur suhu tubuh itu menunjuk angka 38o C. keduanya tercengang melihat angka itu. Kemudian tampak Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar dengan dengan membawa kotak P3K.

"Suhu tubuhnya 38o." ucap Sakura. Kalimat itu jelas ditujukan untuk Hinata.

"Tinggi sekali," Hinata tidak menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Tenten? Kenapa dia hujan-hujanan sampai demam begini?" Ino berekspresi sama dengan Hinata.

"Sepertinya dia sedang ada masalah." kedua sahabatnya yang lain mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Sakura.

Hinata lalu menempelkan plester penurun demam di kening Tenten. "Kalian tidurlah dulu, biar aku yang menjaga Tenten."

"Baiklah, tapi Kalau kau sudah mengantuk, bangunkan saja kami, untuk menggantikan menjaganya," kata Sakura seraya membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan kasur lipat dari dalamnya. Kemudian ia gelar di lantai di samping tempat tidur yang ditiduri Tenten. Ia dan Ino kemudian berbaring di sana. Tak butuh waktu lama, keduanya sepertinya sudah langsung berpesiar ke alam mimpinya masing-masing.

Hinata menatap ke arah Tenten, ketika mendengar sahabatnya itu mengigau. "Jangan pergi Kaa-san.. jangan tinggalkan aku.." ia bahkan melihat air mata mengalir dari wajah sahabatnya itu yang tampak sangat pucat. Hinata menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pelipis Tenten dengan perlahan. Tanpa sadar air matanya sendiri ikut menetes. Ia menutup mulutnya untuk meredam tangisnya. Ia tidak mau membangunkan ketiga sahabatnya yang tengah tertidur. Ia yakin mereka—Ino dan Sakura pasti kelelahan setelah menangis cukup lama tadi. Sekarang entah kenapa ia seperti lupa dengan masalahnya sendiri, karena menurutnya disaat seperti ini harus ada yang setidaknya satu orang yang kuat agar bisa menguatkan yang lain. Hinata sungguh tidak tega melihat sahabat-sahabatnya menderita seperti ini.

Sepanjang malam itu Hinata hanya terus menangis dalam diam. Bukan untuk dirinya, tapi karena dia memikirkan sahabat-sahabatnya.

***TBC***

**Bagaimana chap 1 ini? **

**Ancur banget ya? Feel-nya gak dapat? Gomenasai… T_T**

**Sebenarnya saya niatnya mau bikin oneshoot, tapi malah kebablasan, dan hasilnya panjang banget. Jadinya saya bagi dua deh… tapi dua-duanya tetap menjadi kado buat sahabat-sahabt saya yang udah saya sebutin namanya di atas. Terutama buat yang ultah. Entah siapa itu namanya… :p**

***plak***

**Kritik dan saran akan sangat membangun. Tapi flame akan membuat saya sedih… karena saya sepertinya tidak kuat jika harus menerimanya.. T,T**

**Akhir kata..**

**Gomawoyo… ^o^**

**Kata Terakhir..**

**Review please?**

**.**

**.**

**27****th**** May 2012.**


	2. Believe, Happy, and Smile

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto**

**We, and It's Meaning belongs to me**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, Friendship, Romance (just a little bit, maybe), Bad diction, etc..**

**.**

**Author's Note: Anyeoooong… ^o^/**

**Ini chap 2 nyaaaa… ^ ^ saya senagaja menguploadnya pada hari yang sama dengan chap 1, karena mereka ini sebenarnya sepaket. Yaaaahhhh begitulah… hehehe**

**Fic ini tidak bercerita tentang kehidupan siapapun, dan tanpa unsur paksaan dari pihak manapun, semua kisah dan adegan dalam fic ini murni hasil imajinasi otak saya yang udah korslet sejak mimpi ketemu Akang Sasyuuuuuu.. (Sasuke-kun sweatdrop liat kesarapan author) **

**Dan seperti yang sudah saya bilang, fic ini saya persembahkan untuk sahabat-sahabat sayaaaaaa…. Dan juga untuk readers yang sangat saya cintaiiiiiii… :* (gombal)**

**Silahkan di lihat-lihat, kemudian di baca, lalu tinggalkan jejak anda melalui review… ^ ^**

**Don't Like? Don't Go Anywhere! Stay here, and read this Fic.. :D**

**Well..**

**Happy reading Minna… ^O^**

.

.

**We, and It's Meaning **

~Believe, Happy and Smile~

.

.

Sinar matahari tampak berusaha memaksa masuk dari celah-celah ventilasi di kamar Sakura. Sinarnya yang hangat membangunkan salah satu dari keempat gadis yang tampak tertidur di kamar itu. Sakura menjadi orang pertama yang terbangun pagi itu. Ia merenggangkan badannya sejenak, lalu melirik jam yang diletakkan di atas meja di sampig tempat tidurnya. Pukul 07.20, ia kemudian melihat—atau tepatnya meneliti keadaan kamarnya. Ia tidur beralaskan kasur lipat di lantai, di sampingnya ada Ino yang tampaknya masih terlelap dalam alam mimpinya. Ia lalu melemparkan pandangan ke arah tempat tidurnya, di sana tampak Tenten yang masih belum sadar, di sampaingnya terlihat Hinata sedang tertidur dengan posisi duduk di kursi dengan berbantalkan lengan di atas kasur tempat tidur Tenten. Sepertinya gadis itu berjaga semalaman. Padahal Sakura sudah menyuruhnya bergantian. Sakura lalu bangun dan menyelimuti tambah tubuh Hinata dengan selimutnya. Setelah mencuci wajah dan menyikat giginya. Sakura kemudian berjalan keluar kamar. Ia harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk sahabat-sahabatnya.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 08.30, sudah satu jam lebih Sakura berkutat dengan bahan dan bumbu-bumbu masak di dapur. Setelah menata masakannya di meja makan, ia lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Tempat yang tadi di gunakan dirinya dan Ino untuk tidur kini di isi oleh Hinata, sementara Ino tidak terlihat di sana. Sakura mendengar suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandinya.

"Ino-chan, kau di dalam?"

"Ya." beberapa saat kemudian Ino keluar sambil mengeringkan wajahnya. Sepertinya ia baru selesai mandi walaupun tidak membasahi rambutnya.

"Kau yang memindahkan Hinata?"

"Ya, kasihan dia kalau tidur dengan posisi seperti itu."

"Kau sangat kuat ternyata," Sakura tersenyum dengan pandangan kagum.

"Hinata tidak terlalu berat kok, bahkan sepertinya berat badannya semakin berkurang."

"Ya, ku rasa dia memang agak kurus akhir-akhir ini," Sakura membenarkan perkataan sahabatnya disertai ekspresi khawatir.

"Sepertinya dia ada masalah," Ino menarik kursi meja rias dan mendudukinya.

"Apa ibu tirinya menyiksanya lagi?"

"Tapi bukankah ayahnya sudah pulang kemarin?"

"Iya. Aneh sekali kalau dia menginap di rumahku sementara ayahnya pulang. Biasanya kan dia sangat senang jika ayahnya pulang dari urusan-urusan bisnisnya?"

"Apa dia punya masalah dengan Sasuke?" Ino mencoba menerka masalah Hinata.

"Entahlah, Hinata tidak cerita apa-apa."

"Anak itu, selalu saja seperti itu, dia tidak ingin kita khawatir, jadi ia selalu menyembunyikan masalah-masalahnya."

"Iya, itu pun dia baru akan bilang setelah kita mendesaknya. Seperti waktu dia dipukuli oleh ibu tirinya, Kalau kita tidak melihat bekas lebam di punggungnya waktu itu, mungkin sampai sekarang dia tidak akan pernah menceritakan masalah itu dan menanggungnya sendirian." Mata emerald Sakura tampak berkaca-kaca. "Dia selalu bilang tidak ingin kita khawatir, tapi sikapnya yang seperti ini malah membuat kita semakin khawatir kan?" lanjutnya seraya memperbaiki letak selimut Hinata yang berantakan kerena pergerakan gadis itu.

"Tapi kenapa Tenten belum sadar juga?" Sakura lalu berjalan ke samping tempat tidur Tenten dan mengukur suhu badannya. "37o" gumamnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Sudah lebih baik, demamnya sudah turun. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan siuman," ucap gadis pink yang sejak kecil punya cita-cita menjadi dokter itu. "Kita tunggu dulu mereka bangun baru sarapan bersama, aku mau mandi dulu ya." ia lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandinya.

Beberapa lama setelah Sakura masuk ke kamar mandi, Hinata tampak mulai membuka kelopak matanya. Setelah dirasa kelopaknya tidak begitu berat lagi, ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Ino yang melihatnya melalui cermin. Ia masih sibuk menata rambutnya.

"Siapa yang memindahkanku ke sini?" Hinata mengeluarkan suara pertamanya hari ini. Suaranya masih terdengar serak karena pengaruh baru bangun tidur.

"Kau berjalan sendiri, tidak ingat?" Ino membalik badannya. Kini penampilannya tampak cantik dengan rambutnya di ikat semua dengan model ponytail.

Hinata tersenyum.

"Apa Tenten-chan sudah siuman?"

"Belum tapi suhu badannya sudah turun."

"Syukurlah," ia tersenyum lagi.

"Kau sudah bangun Hinata?" suara Sakura tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Uhm!" Hinata mengangguk. "Sakura-chan sudah mandi?"

"Kau juga mau mandi?"

"Iya."

"Cepatlah, setelah itu kita sarapan bersama."

"Baik."

Tapi belum selangkah Hinata berjalan menuju kamar mandi, niatnya untuk mandi ia urungkan setelah melihat pergerakan kepala Tenten. Ia segera mendekat ke tempat tidur sahabatnya itu. Reaksi yang sama juga di lakuakan oleh Sakura dan Ino.

Tenten tampak perlahan mengangkat kelopak matanya. Setelah matanya mulai terbiasa dengan sinar yang masuk, yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah sahabat-sahabatnya. Tanpa sadar kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik melengkung.

"Kau sudah sadar? Apa yang kau rasakan? Bagian mana yang sakit?" Sakura langsung memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Tenten menjawabnya dengan gelengan. Ia kemudian bangun dari posisi tidurnya, membuat ketiga sahabatnya sedikit khawatir. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan, terima kasih. Hinata-chan dan Ino-chan juga." Ketiga pemilik nama itu hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kau lapar? Biar aku ambilkan bubur untukmu."

"Tidak usah, aku ingin sarapan dengan kalian di meja makan." Tenten berusaha menunjukan senyumnya di bibirnya yang masih tampak sedikit pucat.

"Memangnya kau kuat?" Tanya Ino tanpa menyembunyikan ekspresi khawatirnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku kan atlit," ia tampak tersenyum lagi.

"Baiklah-baiklah," Sakura kahirnya mengiyakan keinginan sahabatnya itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganku?" Hinata menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mandi dulu sana, biar aku dan Sakura yang membantu Tenten ke meja makan."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mandi dulu ya, tunggu aku!" Hinata segera melesat memasuki kamar mandi.

.

.

Di meja makan kini sudah tampak keempat gadis itu sudah berkumpul untuk menikmati sarapan mereka, atau masihkah bisa disebut sarapan padahal waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10.00. Sudah hampir siang. Sebelum memulai sarapan, mereka masing-masing memanjatkan doa singkat tanpa aba-aba dari siapapun. Masing-masing dalam hati mereka mungkin merasa harus memanjatkan syukur kepada Tuhan untuk nikmat yang mereka miliki ini, walaupun menu yang mereka santap terbilang sederhana, tapi mereka tetap menikmati sarapan mereka—yang sudah hampir dingin itu dengan senyum di wajah mereka. Hinata, Ino dan Sakura menyantap nasi goreng—yang dibuat oleh Sakura. Sementara Tenten menikmati buburnya.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" Suara Sakura menginterupsi keheningan yang sempat tercipta. Ia memandang sahabat-sahabatnya secara bergantian meminta pendapat mereka, yang walaupun nantinya hanya kata persetujuan yang ingin ia dengar.

"Boleh," Hinata menjadi yang pertama memberi respon.

"Sepertinya akan menyenangkan," Ino menganggu-ngangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi, Tenten-chan kan masih sakit?" kalimat Hinata membuat seluruh mata tertuju pada Tenten.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok," Tenten menyunggingkan senyum khasnya.

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat lusa saja, pasti saat itu Tenten sudah sembuh total." Usul Ino mendapat persetujuan dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

Keputusan sudah dibuat, mereka akan pergi berekreasi dua hari mendatang, sampai hari itu tiba mereka hanya bermain di rumah Sakura atau sambil mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan rumah bersama-sama, seperti mencuci piring, memasak, atau bersih-bersih. Ketika sedang bekerja biasanya mereka tidak membiarkan Tenten turut serta, tapi ketika gadis yang suka mencepol rambutnya itu memaksa, mereka hanya akan mengizinkannya melakukan pekerjaan ringan saja. Singkat kata, dua hari itu mereka habiskan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan di rumah Sakura, walaupun sebenarnya itu tidak lagi dianggap pekerjaan oleh mereka, tapi sebagai permainan yang bisa semakin memupuk perasaan saling menyayangi diantara keempat gadis yang sama-sama masih duduk di bangku kelas dua SMA di Konoha Gakuen melakukan semua pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu dengan senang hati, karena semua itu terasa lebih ringan ketika mereka melakukannya bersama-sama dan dalam suasana yang ceria, karena di selingi tawa dan candaan dari masing-masing mereka. Dimana berkotor-kotaran, atau bermain air bukan lagi masalah buat mereka. Menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabatnya merupakan obat yang paling ampuh untuk mengobati luka hati mereka masing-masing, bahkan walaupun keberadaan luka itu tidak pernah di ketahui sebelumnya oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Masalah-masalah itu serasa hilang dari hati mereka. Ketakutan akan kekhawatiran sahabat dan keyakinan akan sembuhnya luka itu seiring berjalannya waktu menjadi alasan untuk mereka memutuskan tidak akan larut lagi dalam penderitaan itu. Mereka bersama, mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain, dan tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah saling membangun kekuatan yang besar dalam diri sahabat-sahabat mereka.

.

.

Hari itu pun tiba. Mereka sudah merencanakan tempat-tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi. Dan perjalaan mereka dimulai dengan berbelanja pakaian bersama. Yang ini adalah idenya Ino. Pastinya.

Dengan percaya diri mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam Namikaze Departement Store. Ino langsung menyeret ketiga sahabatnya untuk melangkah ke bagian pakaian wanita. Mereka mulai memilih-milih pakaian mana yang kira-kira cocok untuk mereka.

"Sepertinya yang ini cocok untukmu," Ino mengangkat sebuah gaun selutut berwarna soft purple.

"Cantik sekali." respon Hinata ditujukan pada gaun itu. sepertinya ia juga menyukai pilihan sahabatnya.

"Cobalah!" Ino menyerahkan gaun itu kepada Hinata.

Hinata lalu masuk ke dalam ruang ganti. Sedangkan Ino kembali memilih-memilih gaun untuk dirinya.

"Ino-chan, menurutmu yang ini bagaimana?" Sakura menunjukan sebuah terusan berwarna pink muda yang dipadukan dengan sedikit warna pink tua. Ino meneliti baju itu, memang sangat cocok untuk Sakura. Terusan itu tidak terlalu panjang, kira-kira beberapa senti di bawah lutut, warnanya pun berpadu dengan sangat apik, ditambah dengan renda di bagian bahunya yang tidak berlengan, gaun yang sempurna. Menurut Ino, Sakura cocok menggunakan terusan karena kakinya yang jenjang, dan warna pink sangat cocok dengan imagenya yang sangat girly.

"Itu bagus sekali, sangat cocok untukmu," Ino tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, aku pilih yang ini saja," ia lalu melangkah menuju ruang ganti berpintu dua tersebut. Tapi langkahnya untuk masuk terhenti ketika ia melihat Hinata keluar dari salah satu pintu ruang ganti.

Sakura takjub melihat penampila Hinata. Gaun selutut dengan lengan pendeknya yang sedikit mengembung. Sakura tersenyum.

"Hinata-chan, kau cantik sekali!" suara Sakura berhasil menarik perhatian kedua sahabatnya yang tadinya tengah sibuk memilih-milih baju.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Sakura-chan," rona merah tampak muncul di pipi Hinata.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan mencoba gaunku."

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Kemudian Sakura masuk ke dalam ruang yang tadi di gunakan Hinata.

"Aku rasa aku sudah menemukan bajuku." kini suara Tenten yang terdengar.

"Aku juga." sambung Ino.

Keduanya saling bertatapan dan tersenyum.

Ditangan kanan Tenten tampak sebuah T-Shirt cewek berwarna biru muda dan sebuah cardigan yang sangat cantik berwarna biru tua. Sementara di tangan kirinya ada sebuah celana jeans panjang. Penampilan yang tidak terlalu feminim memang, tapi sangat cocok dengan kepribadian Tenten yang merupakan seorang atlit tekwondo itu. Tapi dipastikan Tenten akan terlihat sangat cantik mengenakannya. Dan benar saja, ketika dia sudah berganti pakaian, Tenten terlihat emm.. Sempurna.

Terakhir, giliran Ino yang tampak berjalan menuju ruang ganti dengan membawa sebuah gaun berwarna putih. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk berganti pakaian, ia lalu keluar dengan penampilan yang bisa di bilang luar biasa, padahal baju yang dia pilih tidak terlalu mewah, hanya gaun selutut tanpa lengan dengan renda dan bunga-bunga kecil berwarna kuning. Tapi Ino tampak sangat cantik mengenakannya.

Keempatnya kini sudah mengenakan pakaian mereka masing-masing. Pakaian itu yang akan mereka gunakan untuk berjalan-jalan sepanjang hari ini. Biasanya gadis-gadis akan pergi ke salon untuk menata rambut mereka, tapi keempat gadis ini tidak. Mereka sudah melakukannya sebelumnya ketika di rumah, karena mereka punya ahli dalam hal itu. Sakura. Tapi hanya rambut Hinata dan Tenten saja yang Sakura tata, karena ia tahu Ino bisa melakukannya sendiri, walaupun pada akhirnya Ino hanya menggerai saja rambut pirangnya yang sepunggung itu. Walau tanpa hiasan apapun di rambutnya Ino tampak sangat cantik sekarang dengan balutan gaun putihnya.

Pada Hinata, Sakura mengepang sedikit rambut Hinata di kedua sisinya kemudian menyatukan kepangan itu dibelakang. Ia jatuhkan poni tebal Hinata sepenuhnya ke depan. Tatanan rambut yang tidak terlalu rumit memang, tapi Sakura sudah membuat Hinata sangat cantik hari ini, terlebih rambutnya sangat cocok dengan baju soft purple yang kini digunakannya.

Sementara pada Tenten, Sakura tidak membiarkan gadis itu mencepol rambutnya sekarang. Ia mengikat tinggi semua rambut coklat Tenten dan sedikit ke samping. Rambut Tenten yang lurus alami itupun tampak terjatuh dengan indah di bahu sebelah kanannya. Sakura sengaja membuatnya terlihat sedikit feminim tanpa menghilangkan kesan sporty-nya. Sakura tampak sangat puas dengan hasil kerjanya itu, begitu juga dengan Tenten, walaupun sebelumnya ia merasa aneh dengan penampilannya, tapi entah kenapa ia menyukainya. Intinya Tenten terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut itu, juga dengan stelan birunya.

Yang terakhir Sakura, ia hanya memasang sebuah bando dengan hiasan pita putih di atas rambut pinknya yang hanya sebahu. Kesan girly sangat tampak dari gadis penyuka warna pink ini. Ia sempurna dengan terusannya yang tentu saja berwarna pink juga.

Keempat sahabat itu kini sudah siap melakukan perjalanan mereka. Tujuan selanjutnya adalah usulan dari Sakura, taman bermain.

Ok, let's go to have fun!

.

.

Keempat dara cantik itu tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian sejak pertama kali mereka memasuki taman bermain ini. Tatapan-tatapan kagum dari kaum adam, yang sekaligus juga heran kenapa gadis-gadis cantik seperti mereka bukannya datang dengan pasangan malah datang dengan teman-teman mereka. Dan juga tatapan iri dari gadis-gadis lain ketika mereka berjalan di hadapan mereka. Pokoknya mereka itu sekarang tampak…. Berkilau.

"Ayo naik itu!" Sakura menunjuk wanaha yang diinginkannya. Ketiga pasang mata lain mengikuti arah yang ditunjuknya. Roller coaster.

Hinata menggeleng cepat. "A..aku tidak ikut."

"Ayo Hinata, kau harus mencobanya sekali-sekali!" Sakura merangkul lengan Hinata dan membawanya ke arah wahana yang menurut Hinata ekstrim itu. Sedangkan kedua sahabatnya yang lain ikut saja, mereka tampak tidak terlalu takut.

Setelah giliran mereka tiba, mereka lalu mengambil tempat. Hinata duduk dengan Sakura, sedangkan Ino bersama Tenten di belakang mereka.

Hinata mulai meremas gaunnya ketika dirasakannya roller coaster itu bergerak. Dan ketika kecepatannya tiba-tiba meningkat Hinata tidak tahan untuk berteriak. Tanpa sadar ia berteriak sangat kencang seraya menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Sakura yang berada di sampingnya hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata. Walaupun sebenarnya ia juga masih merasakan sedikit ketakutan ketika roller coaster itu melewati jalur-jalurnya yang melengkung.

Hinata merasa seperti hidup kembali ketika 'benda' itu berhenti bergerak. Wajahnya sudah tampak pucat pasi. Ketiga sahabatnya merasa sedikit bersalah padanya karena memaksa Hinata yang penakut itu untuk mencoba wahana-wahana ekstrim.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tenten ketika mereka menduduki sebuah bangku di taman itu.

"Kepalaku pusing," Hinata mengeluh sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi juga hilang." sekarang Ino yang bersuara.

"Maafin aku yah Hinata-chan, hm.. bagaimana kalau ku traktir ice cream? Kau mau?" Sakura sedikit membungkuk di depan Hinata yang kini duduk di bangku.

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tunggu di sini yaaa."

"Aku ikut!" Tenten tampak sudah berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa sendiri, kalian temani Hinata saja. Sekalian akan aku belikan untuk kalian juga. Rasa yang biasanya kan?"

Ino dan Tenten juga hanya mengangguk.

Sakura berlari-lari kecil menuju ke sebuah stan penjual ice cream. Beberapa meter sebelum ia sampai ke stan itu, ia melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Pria yang baru-baru ini mendapatkan pernyataan cinta darinya. Pria yang sudah menolaknya. Kini tengah berjalan dengan seorang wanita yang umurnya sepertinya satu atau dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Pria itu tampak sangat bahagia menggandeng jemari sang wanita, mereka sepertinya saling mencintai. Sakura tidak tahu kalau senseinya itu ternyata sudah memiliki kekasih, jadi gossip ia jomblo itu bohong belaka?

'Pantas saja ia menolakku, dia sudah memiliki wanita yang lebih cantik dan dewasa' bathin Sakura dalam hati.

Entah karena ia terlalu fokus dengan sensei-nya atau apa, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menabrak Sakura dan menumpahkan ice cream ke gaunnya. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang melakukan ini padanya.

"I'm so sorry, are you ok?" wajah penabraknya yang ternyata seorang pemuda itu tampak khawatir.

Sakura hanya mendengus kesal sambil membersihkan gaunnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Gunakan ini untuk membersihkan bajumu."

Sakura lagi-lagi melihat ke arah pemuda itu, kali ini karena mendengar bahasanya. Sakura pikir pemuda itu hanya bisa berbahasa asing di lihat dari rambut kuning dan mata birunya.

"I'm. Fine. Thanks." ucap Sakura tegas kemudian berlalu dari hadapan pemuda itu dan berjalan menuju stan yang menjual ice cream.

Sementara si pemuda, hanya memasukan kembali saputangannya yang tidak di terima Sakura tadi ke saku celananya. Padahal ia hanya ingin berbuat baik. Beberapa saat kemudian pemuda itu pun berlalu.

Sakura akhirnya kembali ke tempat teman-temannya yang sudah menunggu.

"Kenapa lama sekali Sakura-chan?" Hinata bertanya seraya menerima ice cream yang di serahkan Sakura.

"Maaf, tempatnya sangat ramai."

"Kami pikir terjadi sesuatu denganmu," Ino menggeser sedikit tubuhnya untuk memberikan tempat sakuar untuk duduk.

"Jadi, kita mau naik wahana apa setelah ini?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

Tenten berdiri. "Bagaimana kalau yang itu?" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk sebuah wahana. Hinata lagi-lagi menganga.

Kemudian mereka pun kelmbali melanjutkan bermain. Mereka benar-benar bersenang-senang. Mereka mencoba hampir semua wahana yang ada di taman bermain itu. Seperti tidak ada lelahnya, jika sudah selesai dengan wahana yang satu mereka akan berpindah ke wahana yang lain, dan setiap kali itu pula Hinata akan selalu menggerutu. Namun lama kelamaan gadis bersurai indigo itu mulai menikmati setiap permainan yang mereka mainkan. Mereka larut dalam canda tawa.

Hari sudah menjelang sore ketika mereka keluar dari taman bermain itu. Senyum masih terukir jelas di wajah mereka. Mulutnya pun tak henti bercerita tentang perasaannya pada setiap wahana yang di cobanya.

Mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil Sakura yang tadi juga digunakan untuk datang ke taman ini. Kemudian tanpa membuang waktu lagi, mereka berangkat ke tempat tujuan selanjutnya yang merupakan usulan Hinata. Bukit kecil di dekat sekolah mereka.

.

.

Awalnya mereka heran, mengapa mereka harus ke sini. Bukankah ini tempat yang sering mereka lalui jika berangkat dan pulang sekolah? Apa bagusnya ke sini?

"Apa kalian tahu, kita bisa melihat sunset yang sangat indah dari sini," Hinata tersenyum seraya mendudukan dirinya di atas rerumputan.

"Benarkah?" Ino, Sakura dan Tenten serentak membulatkan matanya.

"Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam," ucap Sakura sambil duduk di samping Hinata. Yang kemudian di ikuti oleh Ino dan Tenten yang duduk di sampingnya. Jauh di seberang sana, mereka bisa melihat pegunungan yang seperti mengelilingi kota Konoha.

Menit demi menit telah berlalu, kini sudah tampak Sang mentari yang terus merangkak ke balik pegunungan. Berkas cahaya merah jingganya menyebar dari balik pegunungan. Untung langit sedang tidak berawan sekarang, jadi mereka bisa menikmati keindahan yang akan segera di suguhkan oleh alam melalui keindahan langit senjanya.

Di atas langit yang mereka tatap itu, kini tampak sebuah lukisan perpaduan warna yang indah, berpadu di atas sana warna biru—dari birunya langit, jingga, merah jambu dan sedikit warna ungu. Jika di gabung dengan warna beberapa awan tipis yang masih tampak putih bersih maka sempurnalah mahakarya itu.

Lalu jika melemparkan pandangan jauh ke arah barat daya, di sana tampak sebuah lukisan yang sangat indah yang tidak pernah ditemukan di pameran manapun di dunia ini, lukisan pepohonan dan gedung-gedung yang berbaris tidak rapi di pinggir pantai yang airnya memantulkan sinar sunset yang merah keunguan. Di atasnya, di balik rona merah yang membahana terbang beberapa burung yang hendak kembali ke sarang mereka. Burung-burung itu tampak sangat kecil dari tempat mereka berada sekarang, hingga mereka tidak bisa menerka apakah itu burung camar atau burung jenis lain.

Sinar matahari di pegunungan tinggal sedikit bagian atasnya yang terlihat. Alam mulai gelap. Udarapun terasa semakin menggigit.

"Indah sekali," ucap Sakura disertai senyum kagumnya.

"Kanpa kau baru memberitahu kami sekarang tentang ini Hinata?" Ino berlagak melotot ke sahabatnya itu.

"Iya, tega sekali kau setiap hari menikmati pemandangan yang indah ini sendirian," Tenten ikut menimpali.

Bukan begitu, Hinata sendiri juga baru mengetahuinya beberapa hari yang lalu itu, ketika ia kabur dari rumahnya hanya dengan sandal rumah. Hinata jadi ingat kejadian itu, sejak itu ia tidak pernah menelpon ke rumahnya lagi. Ayahnya pasti sangat khawatir. Tapi di sisi lain Hinata juga masih merasa sangat kecewa dengan ayahnya. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya berbuat seperti itu?

"Hinata!" suara Sakura menyadarkan kembali Hinata dari lamuanannya."Kau melamun?"

"Eh, ma..maaf."

"Oh iya Tenten, apa kau tidak ingin menceritakan kepada kami kenapa hari itu kau datang tengah malam sambil hujan-hujan?" Sakura tiba-tiba membuka topik pembicaraan baru.

"Itu… sebenarnya aku kalah tanding tekwondo… jadi—"

Ketiga sahabatnya masih setia menunggu kelanjutan cerita Tenten.

"Seharusnya, jika aku bisa menang di pertandingan itu, aku akan di kirim ke Suna. Ku dengar ibuku berada di sana, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya dan membawanya ke Konoha untuk tinggal bersamaku."

"Kau sudah dapat kabar tentang ibumu?" Sakura membulatkan matanya.

"Iya, beberapa minggu yang lalu aku mendengar dia berada di Suna. Kemudian aku mendengar pengumuman mengenai pertandingan itu. Jadi aku berlatih dengan giat agar bisa memenangkannya, tapi ternyata kemampuanku belum begitu baik." Tenten menunduk sedih. Tidak biasanya ia terlihat lemah begini, karena dialah yang selalu menjadi tameng untuk sahabat-sahabatnya jika berada dalam bahaya.

Tapi masalah ibunya, menunjukan sisi rapuhnya, sisi alaminya sebagai seorang wanita. Ibu Tenten pergi meninggalkannya sejak ia duduk di kelas lima sekolah dasar. Waktu itu ibunya mengatakan padanya akan pergi bekerja, namun sampai sekarang tidak kembali-kembali. Bahkan keberadaannyapun sangat sulit untuk diketahui. Selama ini Tenten tinggal di rumah keluarga sepupu ibunya. Keluarga Inuzuka.

Tapi dengan kehidupannya yang cukup sulit itu, telah menempa dirinya menjadi sosok yang kuat. Sebenarnya setiap hari Tenten tidak pernah berhenti bersyukur karena masih memiliki orang-orang yang menyayanginya, keluarganya yang mau menanmpungnya. Dan tentu saja sahabat-sahabatnya yang sangat mencintainya. Dari merekalah sumber terbesar kekuatan Tenten. Jadi sebenarnya merekalah yang selama ini melindungi Tenten.

"Awalnya aku merasa sangat sedih dengan kekalahanku, sehingga aku tidak berani pulang ke rumah keluargaku. Aku waktu itu hanya melangkah saja tanpa tahu arah. Saat sadar, tahu-tahu aku sudah berada di rumah Sakura. Maaf karena sudah membuat kalian khawatir."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku senang kau ke rumahku. Lain kali jika kau merasa sedih lagi, datang saja ke rumahku. Kapanpun itu, pintu rymahku selalu terbuka untukmu." Sakura senyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Iya, terima kasih. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Tenten turut tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan menyerah, aku akan terus berusaha mencari ibuku."

"Kami akan membantumu, Tenten-chan." Hinata kemudian bersuara. Kedua sahabatnya yang lain mengangguk.

"Terima kasih," matanya kini tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Ku rasa sebaiknya kau kembali dulu ke rumah keluargamu. Mereka pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." suara Ino yang kini terdengar.

"Iya , aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi maukah kalian mengantarkanku dan membantu menjelaskan kepada paman dan bibiku?"

"Tentu saja," jawab mereka bersamaan.

.

.

**#Tenten's POV**

Kami kini sudah tiba di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Nama Keluarga Inuzuka tercetak di papan namanya. Aku membuka pintu gerbangnya, kemudian menyuruh sahabat-sahabatku untuk masuk. Ketika sudah berada di depan pintu rumah, entah kenapa aku mulai merasa khawatir. Aku takut akan dimarahi oleh paman atau bibiku.

Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, aku mulai mengetuk pintu berdaun ganda itu.

Tok tok tok.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian pintu tersebut terbuka dan terlihatlah bibiku berdiri di sana. Aku bersyukur bukan paman yang membukakan pintu.

"Tenten!" bibiku membulatkan matanya ketika melihatku. Ia lalu memelukku. "Kau kemana saja? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tinggal di rumah Sakura, maafkan aku karena tidak mengabari Oba-san," aku menunduk.

Bibiku memandangi Sakura, dan yang lain bergantian. Ia kemudian tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga Tenten."

"Sama-sama," jawab mereka serentak.

"Kalu begitu, kami permisi dulu. Sudah malam."

"Kanapa buru-buru? Makan malamlah dulu di sini!"

Aku mengangguk membenarkan ajakan bibiku.

"Ti..tidak usah. Kami permisi sekarang…" tolak Hinata halus.

"Baiklah, hati-hati kalau begitu."

"Hati-hati!" seruku pada mereka yang sudah mulai meninggalkan halaman kami.

Aku dan bibiku kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah. Ternyata pikiranku salah. Aku pikir akan dimarahi habis-habisan, apalagi oleh pamanku. Tapi sepertinya mereka percaya dengan alasanku yang mengatakan tinggal di rumah Sakura.

.

.

**#Normal POV**

Hinata dan Ino juga memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Karena menurut mereka mereka pasti sudah membuat anggota keluarganya khawatir dengan kehilangan mereka tanpa kabar.

Mereka bertiga kemudian berpisah di tengah jalan, Sakura mengantarkan teman-temannya hanya sampai depan jalan masuk ke kompleknya, itu atas keinginan mereka sendiri, Dan kemudian mereka berjalan kaki menuju rumah mereka masing-masing.

.

.

**#Ino's POV**

Setelah berpisah dengan Hinata dan Sakura, tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk sampai di rumahku.

Rasanya seperti baru pulang dari rantauan di negeri seberang. Aku segera mendekati gerbang rumahku. Tampak di sana satpamku berdiri.

"Iruka-san, ini aku. Ino."

"Ino-sama? Anda dari mana saja tuan dan nyonya mengkhawatirkan anda," wajah pria yang sudah mengabdi sangat lama di keluarga kami itu terlihat terkejut dengan kedatanganku, namun bisa ku lihat juga raut senang di wajahnya.

"Aku tahu. Makanya, Ayo buka pintunya biar aku masuk."

"Oh, ma..maaf. silahkan Ino-sama," ia membukakan gerbang tersebut.

Aku melangkah melewati halamanku. Ku lihat di depan rumah terparkir sebuah sedan mewah berwarna hitam. Ada tamu ya?

Dengan perasaan ragu bercampur takut aku memasuki rumahku. Dan ternyata di ruang tamu, kedua orang tuaku sedang menerima tamu mereka yang sepertinya orang-orang penting. Aku berjalan menunduk mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Ino-chan!" suara ibuku yang pertama ku dengar. Aku berhenti, namun belum berani mengangkat kepalaku.

Ku dengar langkah-langkah mendekat kepadaku. Itu ibu dan ayahku.

"Dari mana saja kau?" kini suara berat ayah yang ku dengar. Dan nadanya sepertinya ia cukup marah.

"To..Tou-san, maafkan aku karena tidak menghubungi rumah, aku beberapa hari ini tinggal di rumah Sakura. Kalau ayah tidak percaya, ayah bisa menanyakan langsung padanya."

Ku dengar ayahku menghela napas lelah. Ia benar-benar marah. Aku semakin tidak berani mengangkat kepalaku.

"Kaa-san percaya padamu. Yang penting kamu tidak apa-apa. Kau baik-baik saja kan sayang?" berbeda dengan ayahku yang menunjukan kekhawatirannya dengan memarahiku. Ibuku benar-benar menunjukan rasa khawatirnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kaa-san," ucapku lirih.

"Syukurlah," kurasakan ibuku perlahan mengangkat daguku. "Kau pulang tepat waktu, hari ini orang yang akan dijodohkan denganmu juga datang."

Deg!

Jadi tamu yang sekarang duduk di sofa dengan posisi membelakangiku ini adalah keluaraga yang terikat janji dengan ayah dan ibuku? Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa orang yang ingin di jodohkan ibuku denganku itu. Yang membuatku sampai putus dengan Sai.

Ibu merapikan rambutku yang sedikit berantakan, kemudian meraih tanganku dan membawaku ke arah mereka.

"Ini putri kami yang saya ceritakan itu," katanya memperkenalkanku.

Mereka kemudian bangun dan berbalik, dan oh tidak! Apa aku sedang bermimpi?

"Hay Ino-chan," sapa seorang wanita yang sepertinya ibunya. Sedangkan seorang pria di sampingnya yang sepertinya suaminya hanya tersenyum simpul.

Aku tidak membalas sapaan ataupun senyuman dari kedua orang itu. mataku—yang sepertinya sedang membulat menatap pemuda yang kini tengah menyunggingkan senyum ke arahku.

Aku nyaris saja tidak percaya ini kenyataan. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda ini, pemuda yang akan dijodohkan denganku ini. Adalah…

Kekasihku sendiri.

Sai.

"Sai-kun?" tanpa sadar namanya terucap begitu saja dari mulutku. Ku rasakan juga mataku mulai kabur oleh air mata yang siap meluncur.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" terdengar nada terkejut dari suara ibuku.

"Kami sebenarnya sudah pacaran selama tiga tahun, Okaa-san." Sai menjelaskan kepada ibuku.

"Benarkah?" ibu Sai juga tampak terkejut.

"Tapi kami sebenarnya sudah—" Aku tidak membiarkan Sai melanjutkan kalimatnya. Aku langsung memeluknya. Aku tidak peduli apapun sekarang. Aku merasa sanat senang.

"Seharusnya aku tidak memutuskanmu kalau aku tahu yang akan di jodohkan denganku itu adalah pacarku sendiri."

Aku melepas pelukanku.

"Jadi, kau memutuskanku bukan karena aku dijodohkan. Tapi karena kau yang di jodohkan?" aku membulatkan mataku.

"Sebenarnya sih dua-duanya. Aku tidak menyangka pilihan manapun yang aku pilih, melepas atau tetap mempertahankanmu, hasilnya akan tetap sama."

"Bodoh..bodoh!" gumamku yang tentu saja di tunjukan untuk pemuda di depanku ini. Ya, dia sungguh bodoh. Tapi aku mencintainya.

.

.

**#Sakura POV**

Jam di Hp-ku sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam ketika aku tiba di depan rumahku. Baru saja aku akan melangkah masuk. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghampiriku. Pemuda itu, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa ingat dimana atau kapan?

"Excuse me, how can I go to this address?" katanya seraya menunjukan sepotong kertas. Ia kemudian tampak melihat baik-baik wajahku. "Kau.. Nona Ice cream tadi kan?" serunya dengan mata membulat.

Nona Ice cream? Apa itu? sejak kapan namaku berubah jadi seperti itu?

Aku mendengus kesal. Entah kenapa melihat orang ini emosiku selalu saja naik. "Maaf, aku tidak mengenalmu. Alamat yang kau cari ada di situ." aku menunjuk rumah yang berada tepat di depan rumahku.

"Kau tinggal di sini? Ini rumahmu?" ia kini melihat-lihat rumahku, dengan pandangan bodohnya itu lagi.

Aku tidak menjawab, dan langsung membuka pintu gerbangku. Kemudian berjalan masuk meninggalkannya.

"Aku akan menjadi tetangga barumu, rumahku yang itu, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal."

Ya tuhan kenapa ia harus teriak-teriak seperti itu? aku berusaha tidak menoleh padanya. Oh, siapa tadi namanya? Namikaze Naruto? Orang aneh. Namanya pun aneh, masa mirip dengan nama departemen store yang terkenal itu? Orang tuanya tidak kreatif sama sekali.

.

.

**#Hinata's POV**

Aku menelusuri jalanan menuju rumahku sambil mengenang kembali hal-hal yang ku lakukan dengan sahabat-sahabatku sepanjang hari ini. Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku masih belum ingin kembali ke rumahku, tapi kalau diingat-ingat lagi, aku belum mendengarkan penjelasan dari ayahku tentang masalah itu.

Kalau ingat ayahku, entah kenapa aku juga jadi ingat dengan seseorang…

"Hinata?" suara itu, betapa aku sangat merindukannya beberapa hari ini.

Aku menoleh. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau sudah pulang dari rumah Sakura?"

"I..iya, aku merasa sudah lebih baik sekarang."

"Hn," ia tampak mengangguk.

Kami lalu berjalan dalam hening setelah itu. sampai kami tiba di depan rumahku.

Aku menghadap ke arahnya, berniat mengantarnya pergi.

"Aku masuk bersamamu ke dalam," katanya seraya membuka gerbang rumahku.

"Ta..tapi—" aku berusaha mengejar langkahnya yang semakin mendekati pintu masuk.

"Ayahmu akan memarahimu kalau kau pulang sendirian malam-malam seperti ini. Aku akan membantumu menjelaskan."

Tidak, kau belum bleh menemui ayahku sekarang. Bahkan aku sendiripun masih ragu untuk menemuinya.

"Ti…tidak usah. Aku akan menjelaskannya sendiri ke tou-san."

"Tapi aku ingin."

"Ta..tapi Sasuke-kun—"

Kata-kataku terhenti ketika seseorang membuka pintu. Awalnya aku pikir itu ibu tiriku, ternyata bukan. Siapa wanita ini?

"Siapa?" tanyanya.

"A..anda yang…Siapa?" aku memberanikan diri berbicara dengan orang ini.

Tiba-tiba Hanabi keluar. "Nee-chan sudah kembali? Ya ampun nee-chan kemana saja?" ku lihat Hanabi menangis kemudian ia menghambur ke pelukanku. "Ayo masuk nee-chan!"

"Ah, tu..tunggu," aku baru ingat dengan Sasuke-kun. "Sasuke-kun, terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang."

"Hn," setelah menggumamkan dua konsonan itu, ia lalu berjalan keluar rumahku.

"Hm… to…tou-san ada dimana Hana-chan?" aku bertanya pada Hanabi seraya melangkah masuk. Sesekali kulirik wanita yang kini tengah menutup pintu tersebut.

"Hinata.." kulihat ayahku melangkah ke arah kami. "Hinata, maafkan tou-san.."

Aku masih membisu.

"Biarkan tou-san menjelaskan. Wanita yang dimaksud kaa-sanmu itu adalah wanita itu," ayahku menunjuknya dengan matanya.

Wanita itu dia? Dan tou-san membawanya masuk ke rumah? Sebenarnya apa hubungan tuo-san dengan wanita ini? Apa dia benar istri tou-san? Lagi?

Kurasakan wajahku mulai basah oleh air mata yang tiba-tiba jatuh.

"Dia, Bibimu. Sepupu jauh tou-san."

Aku mendongak. Jadi dia bukan istri tou-san?

"Maaf baru memberitahumu sekarang. Bibimu baru mendapatkan pekerjaan di Konoha, dan sedang mencari tempat tinggal. Jadi ayah mengizinkannya tinggal di sini sementara waktu. Tapi ibumu tidak setuju, dia tidak percaya pada ayah, dan tetap menuduh ayah menikah lagi." aku baru kali ini lagi mendengar ayah berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini.

"La…lalu okaa-san kemana?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Dia pergi dari rumah ini. Baguslah. Itu lebih baik" sekarang Hanabi yang menjawab pertanyaanku.

Benarkah ibu tirku itu sudah pergi?

Entah aku harus merasa senang atau sedih. Yang jelas, benar yang dikatakan Hanabi, semuanya terasa lebih baik jika dia pergi.

Aku akhirnya tersenyum, dan berjalan menghampiri ayah. Aku memeluknya dan meminta maaf karena sudah salah paham padanya. Aku merasa bersalah, ketika mendengar ayah harus meminta maaf padaku.

Yang penting kini aku tahu, ayahku bukanlah orang yang suka menyakiti wanita seperti yang ku takutkan. Dia memang ayah yang paling hebat. Ayah terbaik yang pernah ada. Ayah yang sangat ku sayang.

.

.

**#Normal POV**

Masa liburan belum berakhir. Hinata memutuskan menghabiskan liburannya hari ini dengan bersepeda. Semalam ia sudah mengirimkan pesan kepada ketiga sahabatnya untuk berkumpul di bukit dan berangkat bersepeda bersama. Ia hari ini juga membawa sepatu Sasuke yang sudah diambilnya dari rumah Sakura. Gadis pink itu termakan saja kebohongan Hinata yang sudah di susunya dengan Sasuke dulu. Sepatu itu telah di cuci dan di masukan ke kotak. Siap untuk dikembalikan ke pemiliknya. Entah kenapa, jauh dilubuk hati Hinata tidak ingin mengembalikan sepatu itu.

Hinata mengayuh sepedanya menuju bukit. Dan sesampainya di sana dia tidak melihat siapapun. Benar-benar tidak ada siapapun, karena jalan ini biasanya memang hanya dilalui oleh anak-anak sekolah. Dan karena ini hari libur otomatis jalanan ini pun menjadi sepi.

"Sepertinya mereka terlambat." gumam Hinata seraya menyandarkan sepedanya pada sebatang pohon. Kemudian ia duduk di atas rerumputan. Menikmati udara pagi di tempat itu. Jika waktu ia datang menangis dulu adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat sunset yang indah di tempat ini, maka sekarang pertama kalinya ia merasakan udara dan matahari pagi dalam waktu yang lama di tempat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Dan selalu saja, setiap kali Hinata ke sini, dia juga akan ada.

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata menoleh. "Aku sedang menunggu Sakura-chan dan yang lain."

Sasuke lalu duduk di samping Hinata. Tapi kemudian Hinata bangun karena teringat dengan benda yang harus dia kembalikan. Ia melangkah menunju tempat sepedanya di parkir dan mengambil kotak yang di letakkan di dalam keranjang sepeda itu.

"Te..terima kasih sudah meminjamkannya padaku," Hinata mengangsurkan kotak berwarna biru langit itu ke depan Sasuke.

Tapi pemuda berambut raven itu tidak tepatnya tidak mau menerimanya. "Kalau kau mau, kau boleh memilikinya."

Hinata menaikan alisnya.

"Dan bolehkah aku memiliki hatimu? Hinata?" Sasuke memandang tepat ke mata Hinata. Onyx dan lavender pun kini saling menatap.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk otak Hinata mengolah apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Sasuke-kun ingin memiliki hatiku? Sasuke-kun…

"Eh?" begitu informasi itu sudah tercerna dengan benar. Darah dalam tubuh Hinata langsung berdesir dengan cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kerja jantungnya pun menjadi lebih cepat, sehingga tak butuh waktu lama untuk rona-rona merah menghias pipi Hinata.

Gadis itu pun tersenyum.

Entahlah, yang jelas Hinata merasa sangat bahagia.

"Ciyeeeeeeee.." tiba-tiba suara-suara pengganggu mengiterupsi moment indah mereka.

"Ciyeeee, jadian niyeeee.." Ino, Sakura dan Tenten, dengan wajah jahilnya berhassil menggoda dua insan di depan mereka.

Sasuke dan Hinata. Keduanya kini sama-sama merona.

***The End***

**Hufttttt akhirnya selesai juga… ^^**

**Jadi, Nis.. apa kau suka? Harus suka yah… hahaha :D**

**Love u keluarga kecil ku… :***

**Saya menyelesaikan fi ini di tengah suasana hati yang lagi berat banget, karena berada dalam bayang-bayang persiapan Ujian Semester Genap… T,T**

**Tapi saya takut, jika saya tidak menyelesaikan fic ini saya malah gak akan konsen dengan ujian saya… jadi, setelah fic ini rampung.. betapa bahagianya sayaaaaaa… ^O^ *plak (malah curcol)**

**Baidewei… adegan Sasu nembak Hina nya aneh benget ya… -,-' (frustasi)**

**Maaf kalau sudah membuat Sasu OOC begitu, tapi saya benar-benar gak tahu gimana kalau orang kayak Sasu nembak cewek, hehehe… **

**Tapi kalo Gaara-kun sih saya tahu, kan saya pacarnya… hahaha Kyaaaaa Gaaraaaaaaaaaa… ^/^**

**Maafkan atas semua kegilaan saya di atas… Semoga Fic ini bermanfaat, tidak hanya untuk mengisi waktu senggang kalian, tapi juga menjadi sesuatu yang akan mengingatkan, dan menambah rasa sayang kita semua kepada sahabat kita… hehehe ^^**

**Ok, saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada reader semua yang udah baca fic saya ini… love u… :***

**Kritik dan saran akan sangat membangun. Tapi flame akan membuat saya sedih… karena saya sepertinya tidak kuat jika harus menerimanya.. T,T**

**Akhir kata..**

**Gomawoyo… ^o^**

**Kata Terakhir..**

**Review please?**

**.**

**.**

**27****th**** May 2012.**


End file.
